The Raven Chronicles: So It Begins
by VeraMera
Summary: In an alternate universe where Marinette, Keith, Shiro, Tadashi, and Hiro are siblings, these five experience things of the abnormal, play matchmakers, blow up labs, have secret identities, and have bonding moments. So buckle up folks, its gonna be one quiznak of ride!
1. Introduction to Insanity

It was rare for there to be silence in Ms. Hamada's household. Extremely rare, so that any precious seconds of silence was treasured-

"KEITH AKIRA SHIROGANE-HAMADA-CHENG! I WILL CUT YOU IF YOU USE THOSE FABRIC SCISSORS ON PAPER!"

As I said, treasured.

With two young adults, three teens, and an overwhelmed aunt, the customers attending the Lucky Cat Cafe always found themselves paying more attention to the ambiance than to their meals. Cassandra Hamada had found herself taking custody of the five kids eleven years ago, and in turn they had made her life (and everyone else's) a lot more interesting.

"IT'S JUST PAPER MARI!"

"YOU'LL DULL THE BLADE! NOW GIVE ME IT!"

Marinette started to climb up her mulleted older brother's body, hands desperately grasping for the scissors.

"Keith, give her the scissors," Shiro, barely functioning as the tired college student he was, sighed.

Mari snatched the coveted item away from the fashion disgrace, muttering under her breath.

"What was that?" Keith challenged.

"If you wanted to cut something, you could have just used a knife from your hoard."

"It's not a hoard, I just like knives, okay?"

The pigtailed offender looked at him skeptically.

"Keep it down out there, some of us are still trying to sleep," a voice complained from a nearby room.

"Well the rest of us aren't geniuses and still have to go to school, Hiro!" Keith retorted.

"Yeah, but you could do it quietly."

"Can it, nerd."

"I'm not a nerd, Tadashi is!"

"I'm a what now?" the tired young man murmered to Shiro.

"A nerd."

"Fair."

As Keith and Marinette approached the high school, they both felt a mixture of emotions. One Marinette felt was an overwhelming sense of dread. This was her first day of high school, and with her current record, she was doomed to spend it alone. Sure she had a few friends, but she couldn't help but think about how awfully nice it would be to have some more. _Or an army more,_ she thought. _That would probably be enough to hide from Chloe in._ She shuddered at the thought of the bratty rich girl.

"Hey." She looked up at Keith.

"You'll be okay," he continued.

"Easy for you to say, you never minded be alone," she snorted in response.

He shrugged. "Still, this year might be different."

"Whatever, Emo Man."

"Same to you, Fashion Police."

The pair then split off to their respective classes, each having different hopes and fears for what their futures might hold.


	2. The Fun Starts

Before Mari and Keith knew it was already lunch period. The cafeteria was bustling with students, many of which the duo had never seen before.

Keith watched the crowd, trying to see how his sister was doing. He spotted her at a table. She looked up and waved at him, before excitedly pointing to a ombre haired girl next her. He smiled, his sister had apparently made a new friend. _I told her this year would be different._

Tadashi entered the "Nerd Lab", eager to get back to work on his project. But on the way, he couldn't help but overhear someone having a heated conversation over the phone.

"I told you to stay out of trou-" the blonde paused, before adding a string of Spanish words. "What are you? What do you mean that?! I said-" (another string of frustrated Spanish) "LANCE! We'll talk about this later." She then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tadashi asked.

Honey Lemon sighed. "Just trying to get something through to my brother, that's all."

"So your family moved here last week?"

"Yes, so no more skyping or long range phone calls, but now I have to keep them out of trouble."

"Are they as bad as my siblings?"

"No one can be as bad as yours, Tadashi," Gogo smirked.

"Yeah bro, how have you lived this long?" Wasabi inquired, paying more attention to his work than the conversation.

"I'm probably invincible by now."

"One would have to be in that household."

San Fransokyo had gotten it's first taste of the abnormal, and it was in the form of a golem-like creature and two masked vigilantes that came out of no where. So, for what had started as an ordinary first day of school, had turned into an adrenaline and magic filled battle between two superheroes and a mindcontrolled citizen.

Keith was still trying to process it all. He remembered frantically searching for Marinette during the attack, and being repeatedly called by Aunt Cass, Hiro, Tadashi, and Shiro. But now he was filled with relief as he watched an awkward exchange between his sister and a blonde boy. He waited until the boy had left before he walked up to Mari.

"So," he began. "Who's the rich kid you were talking to?"

She jumped slightly, almost dropping the umbrella. "Ad-drien Agr-reste an-d, uh, h-how d-did you kn-now-?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Well he just went away in a limo. And why are you stuttering?"

A blush crept into her cheeks. "I D-DON'T KNOW!"

"Oh does my baby sis have a crush?"

"STOP."

Upon entering the cafe, the two were smothered by a tight hug from their aunt. When she let go, she promptly began a reprimand on never leaving her phone calls unanswered when a monster is attacking your school.

Hiro had immediately started bombarding them with questions. "Were you there? Did you see it?!"

"That was their school it attacked," Shiro said.

"Oh, right," Hiro muttered. "But what about the superheroes? Did you see them?"

Marinette seemed uncharacteristicly nervous.

"Everyone saw them, they were on the news."

"Yeah, but up close and personal?"

"Not really," Mari murmured.

A few quiet seconds of absorbing the days events ticked by, before it was broken by Tadashi. "How bout we order pizza? I think we deserve it."

A unanimous cheer filled the room.

Soon the family was enjoying their 'we survived' victory pizza, and Keith decided to make an important announcement.

"Mari has a crush."

"TRAITOR!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really hope you've enjoyed these so far! I apologize if anyone is out of character. This little au has been in the back of my mind for a while now, and I really want to hear what you think! Feel free to ask questions anytime! -VeraMera out-**


	3. Sneaking In and Sneaking Out

**A/N: Thank you for all the reveiws! I'm new so those mean so much to me!** **So here's some trivia about this AU:** **This is called the Raven Chronicles because I originally just referred to them as the Raven fam, because of their dark hair.** **There will be more characters from ML, VLD, and various Disney and Dreamworks movies, and like our main characters, they will be shoved into families as well.** **The lions exist in this AU, but not in the sense you're used to.** **Please ask me if you want to know more, thank you!** ** _#*#_** ** _A month or so since our last chapter..._**

Ladybug. Marinette. They were the same person, but the world couldn't know that.

 _Or my family,_ the heroine herself realized as she snuck into her room at midnight. She also realized that would be quite the challenge, considering her brothers' intelligence. Sooner or later, one of them was bound to notice their sister's uncanny resemblance to the lady in spandex.

 _But for now, I'll have to be careful._ She detransformed, and an exhausted Tikki appeared in front of her. The two didn't dare talk, incase they accidently caught the attention of a late working Tadashi, or a light-sleeping Keith...

Wait.

Where was Keith? And Hiro?

 _Oh no._

All Tadashi had wanted was a decent night's sleep after working all the previous night on a special project.

Fate had said otherwise. And in the form of a concerned Mari and two missing, thrill seeking, probably-doing-something-illegal siblings.

So that was why he and Shiro were awake at 12:30 a.m., driving through downtown San Fransokyo, looking for idiotic teenagers.

"Keith, you are in so much trouble when I find you," Shiro muttered through gritted teeth. He, like Tadashi, had been needing a full night of sleep.

Tadashi just frowned at his phone. "Turn left here."

Shiro practically swerved the car. Oh, those boys were going to be dead meat.

The map on the phone showed they were on the right track. Tadashi had sewn tracking devices into Hiro's clothes, unfortunately he hadn't been able to get his hands on any of Keith's...

"Are those...Are those sirens?" he groaned.

"Not again."

Sure enough, at least half a dozen of police cars were blocking the entrance of a dark alley. Shiro caught a glimpse of a familiar hover bike.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi spoke into the phone. "We're gonna need some bail money."

Hiro and Keith had gotten away from the thugs, only to be caught again. By the Police. Again.

The cell door was opened by a familiar red-haired cop. "If I didn't know any better," he stated with a smirk. "I'd say that you were trying to get thrown into juvie."

"Sorry, Nick," the offenders apologized.

"Your aunt and brothers are waiting outside for you, and they don't look too happy."

"It won't happen again, sir," Hiro promised.

"You said that the last three times," Nick Wilde sighed. He knew these two were good kids, they were just putting their energy and intelligence toward the wrong things. And he knew that, if given a chance, they could use their skills for something better. He saw himself in these kids, and if he could change, well, so could they.

Those were his thoughts as he watched the miscreants be reprimanded and pulled into the car by a frustrated aunt. He smiled at the scene. _And they have plenty of people who won't give_ _up on them._

Unknown to both parties, a third had been watching.

All but one of her sisters had chosen, now it was her turn.

Unseen and unnoticed by the humans around her, she had analyzed and observed them. But none of them seemed to have what she wanted.

Until tonight. And tonight she was a witness to their actions, and they had impressed her.

She had made her choice.

She followed the vehicle home, her eyes never leaving her Chosen.

Her Paladin.

"I heard you got arrested last night."

Keith hated this school. You could never keep secrets here. "Who told you?" he sighed in exasperation.

"Myself," the person stated calmly. "I was there, but I didn't get caught."

"How many people know?" He sincerely hoped that he and this half-pint were the only ones that knew of the incident. There were quite a few people that seemed to resent his existence, one of which Keith hadn't even tried to offend. He had tried to be nice, but _no_ , that infuriating, cute, oblivious boy was dead set on believing that Keith was his rival (whatever that meant) and just wouldn't stop-

"Are you even listening?" Keith was jolted back to reality. His thoughts of his problematic crush temporarily dissipated.

"Sorry."

The person smirked and pushed their slipping glasses back up their nose. "I'm Pidge."

"Keith."

Pidge, or Katie, as Keith would learn later on, was quite the interesting person. They weren't like other people he had met, that was for sure. But they were loyal, and for the first time in a while, Keith had someone he could call his friend (that wasn't already related to him).

When Keith had gotten home, his siblings were no where to be seen. Shiro and Tadashi were at their respective universities, Marinette was with her friend Alya, and Hiro was doing who-knows-what.

So Keith was expecting to be alone, in his room, without anyone bothering him.

That's not what he got.

To this day he denies that he was the one that had every dog within the neighborhood barking because of a high pitched shriek.

But I personally think that that is a perfectly reasonable response to finding a lion chilling on your bed.

 **Author's Note:** **Again, if you have any questions, please ask! Thanks again for your support and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**


End file.
